Memories
by Schnebz
Summary: A woman was standing there in the Forbidden Forest. She was old wrinkles were spread all over her face and hands, probably spread over the rest of her body as well. Lost in thoughts she leant against a tree, her arms wrapped around her body as if someone


**Well...this is my first attempt to write a One-Shot. A friend of mine dared me to write it so I did. I hope it's any good blushes**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A woman was standing there in the Forbidden Forest. She was old; wrinkles were spread all over her face and hands, probably spread over the rest of her body as well. Lost in thoughts she leant against a tree, her arms wrapped around her body as if someone held her in a fierce embrace. A strain of silvery hair fell alongside her face, hair that was once maroon. The past years, she always spent this particular day here on this very spot. She just stood there for a whole day, staring into space. You didn't see her move, neither did she talk, but inside her head a film was played, a film repeated every single year. Every year on this day she travelled back in time and became young again.

It was Hermione's last year at Hogwarts. A year that was the best of al years and not only because she made Head-Girl, but also because she fell in love with that one particular redhead. She didn't know why she had fallen for him, not did she know what he saw in her. She had always been the goody-goody and he had always been the one to cause mayhem. Often had she yelled at him when he played pranks or teased people. And in her 5th year he had flown away from school on his broom together with his twin brother. From that moment on she missed him, who didn't? The school year ended with much commotion, mainly because the Ministry had finally acknowledged the return of Voldemort.

The summer holidays were nice, even when they were all mourning about Sirius' death. They spent most of their time at Grimmaulds Place where they worked hard to get it clean and make it liveable. Then Harry arrived and everyone was happy. Because of that, there was a party where she _him _again. They actually talked seriously but as soon as they began to talk about the war, he shut it as if she had struck a nerve. Hermione remembered being silent after that and that she went upstairs really quickly. She just laid down on her bed when he came in, apologizing and sitting next to her. Then all of a sudden he burst out in a stream of words and it took quite a while till he finally stopped. When she had asked him why he had come to her he just said that she was always listening and that she really cared about people.

Hermione blushed and wrapped her arms tighter around her. She felt cold, even when the sun was shining brightly. Her thoughts went back to her 6th year…

The 6th year was an eventful year with its good and bad things. One of the bad things that happened was that Hagrid died. The three of them grieved, each differently. Ron and Harry devoted themselves to Quidditch, and Hermione devoted herself to her studies. On the next Hogsmeade Trip she went alone, Harry and Ron were playing Quidditch and she didn't want to be a third wheel on Ginny's date with Seamus. To her big surprise she met _him_ in The Three Broomsticks and invited her on a drink. Now it was her who had to spill everything that troubled her. At some point he pulled her into a fierce embrace and patted her on her back. When they were finished, he walked her back to Hogwarts under the excuse that it was already late. He still held her in his arms. Their goodbye was rather awkward there near the Forbidden Forest. They didn't want to leave each other so it took them quite a while. In the end he gave her a soft kiss on the mouth and disappeared with a wave in her direction. Deep in thoughts she had walked back to the Castle. From there on they had began to write letters and he got her a sweet gift for Christmas and they met more frequently and in secret, he certainly awoke the sneaky side of her.

In the following summer holidays they didn't see each other that much since he was gone on Order Assignments. Of course she had made Head-Girl that summer and was looking forward to her 7th year. It started all well. Life as a Head-Girl was tough, but she managed it. They didn't meet that often anymore, but wrote many owls instead.

Then that ill-fated day came. Hermione shivered and a lonely tear escaped her eyes, remembering it all too well.

She had received an owl from him, urging her to come and meet him. When she went to their spot in the Forest she had seen him on the verge of tears. She tried to comfort him and kissed him on his lips with care. She felt how he responded to her, his hands moving over her whole body under her clothes as if he wanted to remember forever how her skin felt. First she didn't know how to react, but she closed her eyes and let her instincts take over. She didn't know how long it took, she must have been in a deep slumber for a while, but when she opened her eyes again, Voldemort was suddenly there. It was terrible, somehow she had gotten away and was on her way to warn Dumbledore and when she returned with help she saw him fight. Her way seemed endless and from a distance she saw him fall onto the ground. She remembered running towards him and kneeling down next to him, not wanting him to speak. ''H'rm'in' I…L've..'' She took his hands and felt life running out of them. She saw how he coughed blood and how his eyes shut ''..you''

Hermione snapped back into reality and heard someone call her

''Mum! We're leaving!''

A young man appeared at her side and took her gently in his arms

''Let's go home, shall we…'' he said and led her away, supporting her every step. Willingly she let him take her, glancing over her shoulder, now more tears running over her face

''Oh George…''

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well? Please leave a review and I'll be grateful forever!**

**Debz**


End file.
